I can't leave you
by vahly
Summary: Draco vuole lasciare Harry... ma perchè? E riuscirà a farlo contro il volere di quest'ultimo? DRACOHARRY CON UN ACCENNO DI BLAISEHERMIONE


_Disclaimer_: i personaggi di questa storia non sono miei, ma di J.K.Rowling, della Salani e di tutti gli aventi diritto.

Questa storia contiene riferimenti all'omosessualità maschile, se la cosa vi turba o non avete l'età adatta per leggere, non proseguite nella lettura.

La trama di questa storia, invece, è farina del mio sacco. Per cui non mi farò scrupoli a denunciare al sito ogni tentativo di plagio mi capiterà fra le mani.

* * *

**_I _****_can'_****_t _****_leave_****_ you _**

Il ragazzo era poggiato allo schienale della poltrona in velluto rosso e girava lentamente un bicchiere per metà pieno di vino, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Non passò molto tempo prima che la porta alle sue spalle si aprisse piano, per lasciar entrare un ragazzo dai capelli corvini, dall'atteggiamento un po' titubante.

- Sei in ritardo, _Potter_…

Disse strascicando un poco le parole il ragazzo seduto, senza nemmeno voltarsi.

- E così siamo tornati a Potter, eh Draco?

Harry si avvicinò cautamente, mentre il biondo si alzava, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli sfuggita alla coda bassa che li legava.

- Sparisci per due settimane, ed ora torni ed hai anche il coraggio di lamentarti per dieci minuti di ritardo. Poi torni a Potter. Ma cosa ti è successo?

Draco si voltò, ma dal suo volto non trapelava alcuna espressione.

- Mi hai fatto preoccupare…

Continuò, questa volta più dolcemente, per poi posare le sue labbra su quelle di Draco. Il biondo però non rispose al bacio, staccandosi immediatamente da lui.

- Ma si può sapere che cazzo ti è successo?

- Sei una persona intelligente Harry… puoi benissimo arrivarci da solo…

Harry lo fissò stralunato e indietreggiò di un passo senza dire una parola.

- Non te lo aspettavi, vero?

Harry si sentiva confuso. Si gettò sul suo amante e gli scoprì il braccio, dove faceva mostra di sé un tatuaggio. IL tatuaggio… il marchio nero.

- No… tu non… non … …

Harry si sentiva tradito e preso in giro.

Draco era un mangiamorte.

Il suo Draco… era sicuro che non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Si era convinto che fosse cambiato… eppure…

Draco fece un sorriso triste.

- Non dici niente?

Harry sentì le lacrime sgorgare dai suoi occhi e scendere lentamente lungo le sue guance ed un fuoco di rabbia misto a disperazione crescergli dentro.

- CHE CAZZO DOVREI DIRE SECONDO TE?!

Urlò, prima di voltarsi e andarsene.

Draco, che fino a quell'istante aveva mantenuto un incredibile autocontrollo, si lasciò cadere a terra, abbandonandosi ad un pianto silenzioso.

- Harry, che hai?

Chiese preoccupata Hermione appena terminata la prima ora di lezione con Piton. Hagrid non era ancora arrivato, e ad ogni modo non avrebbe fatto loro storie se parlavano un poco.

- Io? Nulla. Perché?

Rispose distratto, mentre il mezzogigante arrivava e distribuiva delle scatole contenente uno strano animale con un grosso pungiglione che non prometteva affatto bene.

- Sei strano.

- Dici?

Chiese, sempre più titubante il moro, prima di chinarsi a studiare la sua creatura.

Hermione era una ragazza perspicace, lo sapeva, e non sarebbe riuscito a nasconderle facilmente l'accaduto… o quantomeno il suo pessimo umore.

Sebbene stesse con Draco oramai da un anno… cioè, era stato con Malfoy per un anno, più giusto sì più giusto… insomma, ciononostante Harry non lo aveva mai detto a Ron o ad Hermione. La ragazza aveva notato la sua particolare euforia il giorno che si erano messi assieme, ma Harry aveva detto loro che era merito dei 100 punti a testa assegnati loro dalla McGrannit, 300 in tutto… e del fatto che ora serpeverde era all'ultimo posto.

Hermione aveva avuto qualche sospetto, ma Ron l'aveva bevuta e da allora cercò di essere più discreto. Solo che in quel momento gli risultava molto difficile far finta di nulla e fingere di essere allegro quando non lo era…

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a confidarsi, finalmente. Magari all'inizio l'avrebbero potuta prendere poco bene, ma alla fine era certo che l'avrebbero accettato. E magari gli avrebbero potuto anche dare una mano…

- Hermione

La richiamò.

La moretta, che si era incantata a fissare Zabini, si voltò di scatto.

- Sì, Harry?

- Cosa guardavi?

Chiese incuriosito da tanto interesse

- Nulla… Notavo solo che oggi Zabini non è assieme a Malfoy… strano no? Magari oggi grazie a qualche benedizione divina ci salviamo da quell'odioso serpeverde…

Harry sentì una fitta al cuore. _Quell'odioso serpeverde_… già, e nemmeno lui, quando era con i suoi amici, non aveva mai smesso di fingere di guardarlo con astio.

Si sentì uno stronzo.

- Cosa volevi dirmi, Harry?

Già. Cosa voleva dirle? "Hermione, cara… sai che sto con il ragazzo che tutti voi odiate? Ora mi ha mollato e ci sono rimasto di merda…". No, non era nemmeno esatto… non lo aveva mollato. Si era limitato a tradire la sua fiducia… Allora, meglio "Sai che stavo con un mangiamorte?".

Ma poteva dirglielo? Sul serio… poteva farlo?

- Dopo devo parlarti, Herm… a te e a Ron…

Concluse in fretta.

Maledizione, si era cacciato in un bel casino.

- Ma certo Harry.

Sorrise dolcemente la ragazza, per poi tornare al lavoro.

Harry cercò di concentrarsi sul suo animaletto, ma la cosa non gli riuscì granché bene. Non riusciva a levarsi Draco dalla testa.

Era stupido da parte sua, e lo sapeva. Ma proprio non ci riusciva…

Sotterranei Serpeverde

Draco continuava a camminare avanti e indietro da più di un'ora, dandosi da solo dell'idiota. O forse imbecille era la parola più esatta da usare… non lo sapeva bene neanche lui. Ma oramai aveva compiuto la sua scelta, e non poteva più tornare indietro. Era troppo tardi…

Alla fine si impose di sedersi e darsi una calmata "Così non risolvi nulla Draco…" si disse, prima di buttarsi letteralmente sul letto.

Anche da lì sentiva chiaramente il sibilo del vento che si faceva strada fra gli alberi e le torri del castello, e la cosa non lo aiutò a rilassarsi.

Anche quel giorno tirava molto vento… se lo ricordava bene…

- _Maledizione! Di nuovo! _

_Disse con tono scocciato Harry, tirando un calcio ad un oggetto non meglio identificato che giaceva ai suoi piedi. _

- _Che__ cosa ti è successo, Potter? _

_Chiese una voce divertita alle sue spalle, con il solito tono strascicato che il moretto avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. _

_Harry si voltò, ed arrossì di botto, imbarazzato. _

_In effetti__ era una cosa che gli capitava spesso ultimamente, specie quando incontrava Malfoy. _

- _Non sono affari tuoi. _

- _No, probabilmente. Ma a giudicare da quella sottospecie di vaso da notte ai tuoi piedi direi che hai delle difficoltà ad apprendere il nuovo incantesimo di trasfigurazioni… o sbaglio? _

- _Probabilmente. _

_Si limitò a rispondere Harry, imitando il biondo. _

_Che lo guardò divertito per un po', prima che il suo sguardo si facesse più serio e dicesse _

- _Vuoi una mano? _

_Harry lo guardò sbalordito, spalancando la bocca senza però proferire parola. _

_"Cheeee?!" _

_Draco sbuffò leggermente ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. _

- _Allora? La mia offerta ha una validità limitata… _

- _Perché__ lo faresti? _

- _Perché__ mi piace vederti in difficoltà. _

_Mentì il serpeverde. _

- _E perché in futuro potrei divertirmi a prenderti per i fondelli anche per questo _

_Ghignò, spostandosi dagli occhi una ciocca di capelli, allora lunghi appena fino alle spalle. _

_Harry ci pensò su un attimo. _

_Sicuramente ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze negative. _

_Ma__ aveva seriamente problemi con quel particolare incantesimo… ed in più, poter passare civilmente del tempo con Drac…ehm, con Malfoy, si prospettava essere piuttosto piacevole. _

- _Accetto _

_Disse infine con sicurezza. _

_E__ sul volto di Draco apparve un lieve movimento delle labbra. _

_A non conoscerlo, Harry avrebbe giurato fosse l'abbozzo di un sorriso. _

- _No, non così! Dio, quanto sei imbranato POTTER!!!! _

_Sbraitò Draco a quello che doveva essere il ventesimo tentativo o giù di lì. _

- _Ma__ perché no? Cosa c'è che non va? _

_Pigolò__ il moretto. _

- _TUTTO!!! GUARDA, ORA TI FACCIO VEDERE IO!!! _

_E detto ciò afferrò il braccio di Harry e con la mano ne guidò il movimento _

- _Capisci ora? La bacchetta si muove così, da destra verso sinistra, con DELICATEZZA e GRAZIA! _

- _S-sì__… _

_Balbettò Harry. _

_Draco era così vicino che poteva percepirne il calore. Tentò di nuovo l'incantesimo, senza riuscirci. _

_Draco si mise dietro di lui, poggiando il proprio petto alla schiena di Harry, e mentre con un braccio gli cingeva la vita con la mano libera aveva afferrato quella del moretto. Inspirò profondamente prima di dire nel modo più controllato possibile. _

- _Prega che nessun mio conoscente passi di qui, sfregiato. Ora, io guiderò la bacchetta. Tu per favore CONCENTRATI. Devi solo pronunciare l'incantesimo, anche una mentre bacata come la tua dovrebbe potercela fare. _

_Harry avrebbe volentieri commentato qualcosa di acido se il suo cervello non fosse entrato in modalità stand-by non appena Draco lo aveva afferrato. _

- _È tutto chiaro, Potter? _

_Harry annuì. _

- _Al mio tre__. 1… 2… 3… Forza! _

- _Calicem__ trasformum! _

_L'oggetto informe davanti ad Harry si trasformò in un bellissimo calice d'argento traboccante di vino. _

_Draco strinse Harry leggermente più forte, ma appena il moretto rimise giù il braccio si staccò di colpo da lui, come se scottasse. _

_Harry si voltò, e abbassando lo sguardo disse solo un balbettato _

- _G…Grazie… _

- _Di nulla, sfregiato… _

_Ridacchiò il serpeverde. Sebbene a malincuore, stava per voltarsi ed andarsene quando il moro lo chiamò. _

- _Draco! _

- _Come? _

- _Ehm… Malfoy. Cioè, insomma… _

_Harry non sapeva cosa rispondere. Lo aveva chiamato, sì, ma nemmeno lui ne sapeva l'esatto motivo. Ed ora cosa si inventava? _

- _Che__ c'è, Potter? _

- _Io… volevo chiederti… vistochevadomaleancheapozionietutelacavibenenonèchemicidarestiunamanoperfavoregrazie? _

- _Ehhhhhh_

_Harry si sentì un idiota. Ma perché non collegava MAI il cervello con la bocca prima di parlare? _

- _Mi chiedevo se mi potessi dare una mano anche a pozioni… _

_Draco lo guardò stralunato. _

_Ma__ non poteva rifiutare. _

_Era la sua ultima occasione… _

- _Va bene Potter. Però… _

- _Però_

_Draco sembrò pensarci su. _

- _Voglio in cambio una piccola ricompensa. _

_Harry si spaventò un po', ma oramai, tanto valeva… _

- _Che__ cosa? _

- _Vieni a letto con me. _

_Harry per poco non svenne. In compenso sentì l'immediato ed impellente bisogno di sedersi. _

- _Temo di non aver capito bene… _

- _Oh, hai capito benissimo invece. Vieni a letto con me ed io ti aiuto. _

- _Cos'è, uno dei tuoi soliti modi per poi sfottermi? _

_Draco scosse la testa. _

- _No. E non sei obbligato a farlo subito. Puoi anche pensarci, se vuoi. Hai tempo… _

- _Va bene. _

_Lo interruppe Harry prima che potesse terminare la frase. Draco rimase sbalordito, non avrebbe mai pensato che Harry accettasse. _

- _Domani nella torre di astronomia? _

_Continuò il moro. _

- _Domani nella torre di astronomia. _

_Rispose Draco. _

- _Ora vado… Alle 20.00, va bene? _

_Continuò il biondo voltandosi. _

_Harry sorrise, non visto. _

- _Va bene! _

_E__ si riavviò verso il dormitorio grifondoro subito dopo di Draco. _

_Il biondino scese nei sotterranei con un'espressione inebetita, ma l'unico a notarlo fu Blaise Zabini. Il suo cervello fu attraversato da un assurdo pensiero che chiedeva qualcosa del tipo "Ma che minchia fai, Draco?". Ma rimase isolato, perché il resto della testa era concentrato su Harry Potter e sulla serata successiva. _

_Così la sera dopo si recò di soppiatto alla Torre di Astronomia. Con sua grande sorpresa, sebbene lui stesso fosse giunto lì con 10 minuti buoni di anticipo. Harry era già lì ad aspettarlo. Poggiato alla finestra che scrutava il panorama con gli occhi socchiusi, non si era accorto dell'arrivo del biondino. _

_Draco si avvicinò cautamente per non essere sentito, fino ad arrivare alle spalle di Potter. _

- _Siamo arrivati presto, eh? _

_Chiese sarcastico. _

_Harry si voltò velocemente, per poi sorridere. _

- _Anche tu, se non sbaglio, sei arrivato con discreto anticipo__… _

- _E__ tu quant'è che stai qui? _

- _Non molto. _

_Disse a voce leggermente più bassa Harry con una leggera alzatine di spalle. _

- _Sai, non mi aspettavo che tu venissi… - continuò il moretto - … ero convinto che avresti mandato Gazza o fatto qualcosa del genere. _

- _Allora perché sei qui? _

- _Nell'eventualità che non fosse uno scherzo. _

_Ammise Harry _

_Draco si avvicinò ulteriormente ad Harry, per poi sfiorare le labbra del bambino sopravvissuto con le proprie. _

- _Sei sicuro di volerlo fare, Potter? _

- _E__ tu, ne sei sicuro? _

- _Io sono sempre sicuro delle mie scelte. _

_Rispose con un certo orgoglio il serpeverde per poi baciarlo con più passione, pienamente corrisposta da Harry. _

_Delicatamente lo fece sdraiare sul freddo pavimento, continuando a baciarlo. _

_Ma__ nonostante le sue parole Harry sembrava essere molto insicuro, così Draco si alzò in piedi e guardandolo negli occhi gli disse serio. _

- _Ma__ non hai risposto alla mia domanda di prima… Ne sei sicuro? _

- _Certo! _

_Disse Harry mettendosi in piedi a sua volta ed alzando leggermente la voce. _

- _E__ allora perché tremi? _

- _I…io… non lo so… _

- _Non importa, Potter. Ti aiuterò ugualmente a studiare. Ma ora tornatene nel tuo dormitorio. _

_Ribatté allora il serpeverde, dandosi dell'idiota. _

- _No. Non se prima non mi dai una spiegazione! _

- _Semplice. Non mi va di farlo con te perché ti senti costretto. _

- _Che cosa ti importa il motivo per cui lo faccio? Cambierebbe qualcosa se avessi accettato perché sono innamorato di te? _

- _Probabilmente _

_"No, non probabilmente… cambierebbe di certo tutto…" Pensò tristemente il serpeverde, nella desolante certezza che i suoi sentimenti non fossero ricambiati. _

- _Allora ho una bella notizia per te, Malfoy. È così. _

- _Come? _

_Harry lo amava…? No, non era possibile… _

- _Ho detto che ti amo, idiota… è per questo che ho accettato questo stupido accordo. E non me ne frega un cazzo delle ripetizioni… Io… era solo una scusa… per…per… _

_La voce si stava facendo tremante, ed i suoi occhi più lucidi. _

_Ma Draco non gli permise di continuare la frase, perché lo abbracciò di slancio, facendo cadere entrambi a terra _

- _Anch'__io ti amo, Potter… _

- A cosa pensi, Draco?

Draco si voltò di scatto, per poi fare un sospiro di sollievo.

- A nulla Blay…

- A quel nulla comunemente denominato Potter?

Ridacchiò il moro andandoglisi a sedere affianco.

- Più o meno. Ma non perché mi manchi, sia chiaro. Anzi, non me ne frega proprio nulla di lui. Assolutamente nulla.

- Certo, certo… sai che l'ho visto piuttosto giù stamattina?

- Ah, davvero? Beh, la sai una cosa? Non me ne frega niente!

- Stai diventando isterico…

- NON È VERO!!!

- Stai urlando…

Draco abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

- Sono un idiota, vero?

- No, Draco… però ti ci sei comportato.

- Io non volevo farmi marchiare… non è stata una mia decisione.

- Ma avresti potuto parlargliene. Di sicuro avrebbe capito.

Draco socchiuse leggermente gli occhi. Già, avrebbe capito… ma a quale prezzo? Per difenderlo, avrebbe rischiato molto, troppo… no, era meglio così, per entrambi. Ma allora cos'era quella dolorosa fitta al cuore?

- Ad ogni modo è troppo tardi.

Disse serio, infine.

Blaise lo guardò malissimo.

- No che non lo è. E lo sai benissimo.

- E che cosa dovrei fare, sentiamo…?

- Andare da lui a chiedergli scusa.

- Sai che non lo farò…

Blaise scosse leggermente la testa, esasperato. Conosceva Draco, e sapeva quanto tenesse a Potter. Per quanto il grifondoro potesse non piacergli, oramai aveva capito che quei due erano fatti l'uno per l'altro.

Non poteva finire così…

Sala comune Grifondoro

- Allora, Harry?

Chiese impaziente Ron. Hermione era arrivata da almeno cinque minuti, ma avevano dovuto aspettare che Neville e Seamus andassero in biblioteca lasciandoli finalmente soli per poter parlare.

- Hai litigato con la tua ragazza?

Lo incalzò Hermione. I due ragazzi la fissarono sorpresi.

- Con lasuacheeeeeeeeeeee?!

Esclamò incredulo Ron, mentre Harry balbettava un imbarazzato.

- E tu… tu come fai a… a… a…

- Con la sua ragazza, Ron. È da un anno buono che è fidanzato. E sì, Harry, si capiva benissimo. Non sono riuscita ancora a capire con chi, ma è chiaro che tu stia con qualcuno. Ed oggi hai finalmente deciso di dircelo, credo. O forse volevi solo un consiglio sul vostro litigio, girando intorno alla cosa e usando patetici periodi ipotetici…

Harry si sentì sprofondare.

- È vero?

Chiese Ron.

Harry annuì.

- E chi…

- Non vi piacerà, temo… in effetti avevo intenzione di dirvi che sto con qualcuno, il fatto è che non sono tanto sicuro di volervi dire chi sia questa persona… tantopiù che ora non stiamo nemmeno insieme… credo.

- Credi? Come fai a NON sapere se stai ancora con qualcuno?

Chiese stupito Ron.

Hermione lo guardò di sbieco e gli diede una gomitata su un fianco, facendogli non poco male, poi con uno sguardo più dolce si rivolse ad Harry

- Che cosa è successo con esattezza? Avete litigato e non sai come chiarire?

Harry sentì un grosso peso sullo stomaco e gli occhi gli bruciavano un poco. Annuì lentamente, senza proferire parola.

- Perché avete litigato? Cosa è successo?

Chiese ancora la ragazza.

Harry inspirò profondamente, e dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio si fece coraggio e disse

- Beh, litigato non è proprio il termine esatto. In realtà non abbiamo nemmeno discusso, a ben vedere… il fatto è che questa persona ha fatto una cosa… brutta, per così dire… una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato. E così io gli… ehm, le ho urlato contro e me ne sono andato, senza nemmeno ascoltare la sua versione. Non che abbia cercato di darmene una, ma non ho chiesto niente… E, a ripensarci, mi sembrava dispiaciut… dispiaciutA di ciò che era successo… almeno credo… perché era piuttosto freddina… e aveva gli occhi tristi, ma… mi sembrava che cercasse di allontanarmi in qualche modo. Come se avesse fatto qualcosa di irreparabile, che può solo danneggiarmi… cioè, in un certo senso è così, però io… io…

- Ok, Harry, calma.

Lo interruppe Hermione

- Questa… ehm… _persona_… non ce l'ha un nome?

- Più o meno…

- E sarebbe?

- Te lo dico dopo…

- Ok, ok… allora, tralasciando il fatto che non sapendo di CHI si tratta, e che quindi non posso sapere il suo carattere o cose simili… da quello che ho capito lei non voleva fare quello che ha fatto… giusto?

- Credo di sì.

- Come credo?

- Beh, ne avevamo parlato… e sapevo per certo che … … lei … non voleva. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo, cacchio!!! È QUESTO CHE NON CAPISCO… PERCHÉ, ALLORA? SE NON VOLEVA… PERCHÈ L'HA FATTO?!

- Forse è stata costretta? O non lo ha fatto a posta…

- Magari la prima. Ma me ne avrebbe parlato…

- Forse si vergogna di quello che è successo…

- O forse è convinta di averti perso.

Concluse una voce alle sue spalle.

I tre si voltarono di scatto, stupiti.

- ZABINI????

Esclamò stupita Hermione, arrossendo di botto.

- Tu cosa ci fai qui?

Chiese con voce un po' stridula Ron

Ma il moro serpeverde non sembrava prestargli troppa attenzione.

Si voltò verso Harry, che lo guardò malamente.

- Ha ragione Ron. TU – COSA – CI – FAI – QUI?

- ASPETTATE UN MOMENTO!!! EHI, TU NON SARAI MICA… IL RAGAZZO DI HARRY, VERO…?

Chiese spaventata Hermione.

- Oh. mio. Dio!!! Harry… sei mica gay?

Chiese nuovamente Ron con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Harry divenne di un colorito violaceo e Blaise, capitone l'imbarazzo, si affrettò a rispondere al suo posto

- Ma ti prego lenticchia!!! Ho ben altri gusti che lo sfregiato, IO!

- Ehi, modera i termini! E poi sono io a volere di meglio, grazie.

- Lo vedo, come vuoi di meglio…

- Che cosa vorresti…!

- BASTA TUTTI E DUE!

Li bloccò Hermione.

I ragazzi si calmarono, in fondo a nessuno dei due interessava litigare con l'altro. Anzi, ad Harry al momento non interessava neppure parlare con Blaise, se era per questo…

- Zabini… che cosa sta succedendo?

- Nulla che ti riguardi, Granger. Non che riguardi nemmeno me, a dirla tutta, ma siccome devo sopportare i piagnistei di Harry-sa-chi per colpa sua, sono venuto a dirgli di risolvere la situazione. Almeno per le mie orecchie…

- EHI! NON É MICA COLPA MIA!!!

Rispose risentito Harry, a cui però gli occhi avevano leggermente brillato al pensiero di Draco che si struggeva per lui. allora lo amava ancora! Già questo era un inizio…

- Lo sai che non voleva.

- Però lo ha fatto.

- È stato obbligato… Non aveva scelta!

- Sì che ce l'aveva invece! Poteva combattere per la sua libertà, porca miseria! E poi perché non mi ha spiegato? Perché non ha tentato di parlarmi, invece di allontanarmi in quel modo? E perché

- Perché non le chiedi direttamente a… ehm… la persona interessata?

- Perché se ci teneva tanto me lo avrebbe detto prima.

Blaise si voltò e fece per andarsene. Prima di raggiungere la porta, si fermò un attimo, giusto il tempo di dire

- Allora sei più stronzo ed egocentrico di quanto non immaginassi. Crede di averti perso per sempre… che non sarebbe servito a nulla parlartene, che il tuo dio avrebbe vinto comunque sull'amore che provavi… e la cosa più triste è che se ti ha allontanato lo ha fatto soprattutto per te. E tu ora ripaghi con questo atteggiamento… Complimenti, non c'è che dire. Bravo!

Ed uscì.

Harry si sentì morire… ma cosa doveva fare, dopotutto? Ancora si sentiva confuso. Eppure il cuore gli faceva così tanto male…

- Io vado a letto… scusate…

Hermione però gli si avvicinò, sussurrandogli in un orecchio

- È stato obbligat**_o_**?

Harry sbiancò

- Domani vi spiego, d'accordo?

Hermione annuì poco convinta. Cominciava ad avere dei vaghi sospetti su chi potesse essere la persona che Harry amava… nulla di certo, eppure…

La mattina dopo Harry si svegliò con un forte mal di testa. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che aveva dormito poco quella notte, o forse dall'opprimente senso di colpa che lo attanagliava.

Si alzò di malavoglia, ed a lezione non disse una parola.

Ron ed Hermione ovviamente erano preoccupati, ma preferirono lasciarlo tranquillo fino a che lui non avesse voluto la loro presenza.

L'ora di pozioni con i serpeverde fu particolarmente pesante, ma Hermione ebbe conferma di tutti i suoi dubbi.

Draco sembrava piuttosto nervoso e irascibile, ed allo stesso tempo giù di morale.

Ad un certo punto sbagliò completamente una pozione, e incazzato nero cominciò ad imprecare a destra e a manca. Quando Blaise tentò di calmarlo, lui sbottò ed attaccò persino il suo amico.

Per calmarsi, Piton gli diede il permesso di uscire un po' fuori dall'aula, occasione che afferrò al volo.

E, casualmente, poco dopo Harry si ustionò con la sua pozione, cosa che lo costrinse ad andare in infermeria.

E senza saperlo, una grifondoro ed un serpeverde rimasti nell'aula sorrisero contemporaneamente, augurando buona fortuna al bambino sopravvissuto.

Harry, appena fuori si sfilò di tasca la mappa del malandrino e controllò dove fosse Draco.

"In infermeria… perfetto. Così non dovrò nemmeno dare false e inutili spiegazioni sul perché mi trovo lì…"

Pensò fra sé e sé, mentre si affrettava a raggiungere il biondino.

Quando arrivò in infermeria, Madama Chips non c'era.

Tutti i letti erano vuoti, all'infuori di uno, con le tende tirate. Dall'interno si udivano singhiozzi sommessi, come se qualcuno stesse cercando ti trattenersi.

Immaginando chi vi fosse all'interno, lentamente scostò la tenda rivelandone l'occupante.

Originariamente il suo intento era quello di parlargli, di chiarire, anche a costo di litigare, ma ora vedendo quella figura seduta di spalle che tremava leggermente, stringendo i pugni per non lasciarsi andare, il suo cervello smise di funzionare e tutto ciò che fu in grado di fare fu di inginocchiarsi sul letto ed abbracciare il ragazzo che amava. Il quale in quella frazione di secondo non ebbe il tempo di reagire, ma che nonostante la sensazione familiare e rassicurante derivata da quell'abbraccio si spaventò per quel contatto improvviso.

Voltandosi, riconobbe Harry ed il suo sguardo si sforzò di sembrare più freddo, ma la cosa riuscì solo ad intenerire il moro.

Il biondino si asciugò in fretta le lacrime con il braccio e sibilò un ben poco convincente

- Che cosa ci fai qui, Potter?

- Spiegami ti prego

Gli sussurrò il moro, depositandogli poi un bacio sul collo.

Draco sospirò. Tutti i suoi buoni propositi di stargli a distanza stavano ampiamente andando a farsi fottere.

Poco male.

Facendo staccare Harry, si voltò verso di lui, mettendosi completamente a sedere sul letto.

- Che cosa vuoi sapere?

- Perché lo hai fatto?

- Ma come? Non avevi forse detto che non me lo avresti chiesto perché tanto se mi interessava avrei dovuto parlartene io?

- Blaise ti ha…

Il biondo annuì.

- Che altro ti ha detto?

- Che cosa vi siete detti ieri sera. E che non sembravi molto disposto a chiarire con me. Anzi, che sembrava non te ne fregasse granché, anche se – punto a tuo favore – quando ne parlavi con la Granger eri un po' in apprensione.

- Bell'ambasciatore…

- Infatti non mi voleva dire nulla. Ma un po' di veritaserum a volte fa miracoli.

- Me ne ricorderò la prossima volta che cerchi di nascondermi qualcosa.

- E chi ti dice che ci sarà una seconda possibilità?

Chiese tagliente il biondo.

Harry si sentì morire.

- Tu vuoi che ci sia, Draco?

Il biondo distolse lo sguardo.

- Non lo so. Non è che tu mi abbia dato una grande dimostrazione d'amore, mi pare…

- Non è che tu mi abbia dato una grande possibilità di scelta, mi pare.

- E questa discussione è la prova che non siamo fatti per stare assieme. Rassegnati.

Harry gli prese il mento fra le dita e gli voltò il viso, costringendolo a guardarlo.

- No, ti sbagli. Questa discussione è solo a prova del fatto che ti amo, e che nonostante tu sia uno stronzo e mi abbia trattato di merda, ci tengo a te. E che voglio chiarire, cosa che spero voglia anche tu. Nient'altro.

E detto ciò posò le sue labbra su quelle del serpeverde, che sebbene dapprima un po' reticente poi cominciò lentamente a ricambiare, e a riscoprire il sapore dell'amante cos' familiare ed allo stesso tempo così nuovo.

- Non possiamo Harry… mi spiace, ma non voglio.

- Ma perché? Dov'è il problema?

- Lo sai benissimo dov'è il problema…

- Draco… per favore, perché non vuoi capire? Ti amo, e non sarà uno stupido tatuaggio a dividerci.

- Non è uno stupido tatuaggio, idiota.

Rispose Draco, cercando di mantenere le distanze ma riuscendoci sempre meno.

- E che cos'è allora?

- Una condanna. Per me, per te, per chiunque mi stia accanto! Ma è possibile che tu non capisca?

Disse ora più nervosamente.

Si alzò in piedi e fece per andarsene, ma Harry lo afferrò per un braccio.

- Il destino si può sempre cambiare, Draco, sempre…

- Non il mio, Harry.

Rispose tristemente il serpeverde prima di andarsene.

Harry avrebbe voluto inseguirlo, ma non ci riuscì. Le sue gambe non volevano saperne di muoversi di lì, e la sua vista era troppo appannata dalle lacrime.

La lezione di pozioni era appena terminata, ed ora i Grifondoro sarebbero dovuti andare a lezione di erbologia con i Tassorosso, mentre i Serpeverde sarebbero stati con Corvonero a difesa dalle arti oscure. Dopo essersi liberata di Ron con una scusa, Hermione si affiancò a Blaise che si accingeva ad andare nella direzione opposta.

- Buongiorno Zabini…

Disse allegramente a voce abbastanza bassa da non essere udita da altri.

Il moro si voltò verso di lei un po' scocciato: ora aveva altro a cui pensare, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdere tempo con lei.

- 'Giorno…

Hermione sorrise sorniona

- Chissà se Harry e Malfoy hanno risolto i loro problemi… quell'uscita è stata provvidenziale.

Blaise si bloccò di colpo. Lei lo sapeva?

- Tu…

- Sì.

- E te lo ha…

- Detto Harry? No, no. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto, credo. L'ho capito da sola, osservandolo. Beh, se si fa caso a certi dettagli, in realtà è piuttosto palese, sai?

Blaise si sentì stupito ed ammirato nello stesso tempo. Aveva sempre visto Hermione sempre come una secchiona leccaculo. Non gli era mai passato per la testa che potesse essere _anche_ intelligente.

- Complimenti Granger. Comunque non so se abbiano risolto o meno, Draco non era molto dell'idea…

- Ma perché? Insomma, in fondo lo ama, no?

- Sì, ma non vuole fargli correre più pericoli di quanti non ne corra già. Ci tiene veramente a lui… e non vuole che gli accada qualcosa di brutto, specie a causa sua…

- E così preferisce sacrificare i suoi sentimenti. Molto nobile, ma così ferisce entrambi.

- Credo che non sia questa la sua principale preoccupazione ora. Sai perché si sono lasciati?

- No, anche se ho un vago sospetto…

- Quale?

- Credo che c'entri qualcosa Voldemort. O sbaglio?

Blaise tremò leggermente a quel nome, ma non disse nulla.

Annuì, e poi rispose calmo

- No, non sbagli. Infatti, suo padre lo ha costretto a diventare mangiamorte con la forza. Lui non voleva, ma se non si fosse fatto marchiare il Lord Oscuro l'avrebbe ucciso… si odia anche per questo, dice di non aver lottato abbastanza, che avrebbe dovuto preferire la morte ad una vita da suo servo…

- Perché non si è fatto aiutare da Silente?

- Perché non si fida del vecchio. E poi quando suo padre lo ha portato a casa con una scusa, lui non conosceva le sue reali intenzioni.

- Capisco… Deve soffrire molto.

- Infatti è così. Stare con Harry gli farebbe bene, sul serio. Eppure…

Sospirò.

- Dobbiamo fare qualcosa.

Disse Hermione, decisa.

- Concordo. Ci vediamo più tardi, Granger?

- In biblioteca alle 8.00; va bene?

- Va benissimo…

- A dopo allora.

Hermione sorrise… aveva preso due piccioni con una fava. Da una parte avrebbero cercato di dare una mano ad Harry e Draco, che in quel momento sembravano averne abbastanza bisogno. E dall'altro aveva l'opportunità di passare un po' di tempo sola con Zabini…

Quella sera Harry era decisamente ridotto a uno straccio. Sebbene non avesse bisogno che lui glielo dicesse, Hermione chiese ugualmente al moro che cosa fosse successo. Lui diede una risposta particolarmente evasiva che puzzava di scusa ad un miglio di distanza, ma lei fece finta d crederci e lasciò cadere il discorso. Ron tentò di saperne di più, ma Hermione gli disse di lasciar perdere – più che altro lo costrinse, sotto minaccia di non fargli vedere più nemmeno un compito – e così lui fece.

Alle 8.00 Hermione si preparò e scese in biblioteca, non trovando nessuno.

8.10…

8.20…

8.30…

8.35…

8.37…

- Ciao Granger…

- LE OTTO E QUARANTA!!!!!!!!!!! HAI LA FACCIA TOSTA DI ARRIVARE CON **QUARANTA**, E SOTTOLINEO **QUARANTA** MINUTI DI RITARDO E TI LIMITI AD UN BANALISSIMO 'CIAO GRANGER'????

- Ehi, calma, calma… non credi che FORSE ho un motivo per il ritardo?

- Forse. Avanti, spiega.

Blaise sbuffò.

Era insopportabile… Ma in fondo c'era qualcosa di affascinante in questo suo carattere così… precisino e nervoso.

Ma avrebbe sondato un'altra volta.

- Draco.

- Draco cosa?

- È sparito…

Hermione sbarrò gli occhi. Come cacchio faceva Blaise ad essere tanto tranquillo?

- OMMIODDIO!!! E DA QUANDO?

- Non lo so di preciso… ma è tutto il pomeriggio che non lo vedo. Nulla di strano in realtà, perché in genere passa sempre le sue giornate fuori… O almeno le passava, quando stava con Potter.

- Ed in effetti nemmeno lui si vedeva molto… ora capisco il motivo. Ma ora, a meno che non abbia fatto pace con Harry, dove potrebbe essere?

- Non lo so. Ed è questo che mi preoccupa. Perché in questo periodo era parecchio depresso, e non vorrei che potesse aver fatto qualcosa di stupido, ecco.

Hermione si sentì parecchio spaventata.

- Credi che dovremmo avvertire Harry?

- Non lo so… ma forse è la cosa migliore da fare.

La ragazza annuì, ed insieme a Blaise andarono a chiamare il grifondoro.

Quando gli spiegarono cosa era successo, schizzò letteralmente fuori dalla stanza con la mappa del malandrino in mano, con il cuore che batteva a mille.

"Non preoccuparti per lui, Harry! Magari non è successo niente, si è solo trovato qualcuno – o qualcuna – con cui divertirsi!" gli diceva una parte del cervello.

Ma un'altra voce, molto meno razionale ma più emotiva, gli urlava di trovarlo al più presto.

Vinse quest'ultima.

Aprì la Mappa e cercò il più velocemente possibile il suo ex-ragazzo.

"Il bagno di Mirtilla?" si chiese stupito il grifone, mentre le sue gambe già si muovevano verso il luogo dove era segnato il nome del ragazzo che amava.

Quando entrò nel bagno, trovò il biondo davanti all'ingresso della Camera, con gli occhi gonfi di pianto, il braccio marchiato completamente coperto di sangue.

- Draco…

Sussurrò Harry.

Il biondo si voltò di scatto, con gli occhi sbarrati.

- Cosa… cosa ci fai TU qui?

- Ti stavo cercando…

- NO! LASCIAMI SOLO!!! LASCIAMI STARE!!!

- Ascolta, Draco… non serve isolarti… smettila di farti del male! Per favore…

Draco scosse la testa, amareggiato.

- Pensavo che se fossi riuscito in qualche modo ad entrare sarebbe stato perfetto. Sarei morto lì, in solitudine… Nessuno lo avrebbe saputo, nessuno mi avrebbe cercato…

- Io ti avrei cercato fino a che non ti avrei trovato, Draco. e non mi sarei dato pace se tu…

- SMETTILA! PERCHÉ DEVI FARE COSÌ? PERCHÈ SEMPLICEMENTE NON MI DIMENTICHI?

- Perché non posso. Ti amo troppo, Draco…

Gli occhi del biondo si riempirono di lacrime. Si lasciò cadere a terra, stremato, mentre Harry si avvicinava.

- Non puoi amarmi. Ti farei solo soffrire…

- No, non posso NON amarti. Sono pronto alla sofferenza, non mi spaventa Draco… Non più ormai. Ma un'intera vita senza di te…

Draco si coprì il viso con le mani, mostrando maggiormente la ferita sul braccio. Harry non resistette e lo abbracciò d'istinto.

- Lasciami andare, Harry… Ti prego, lasciami andare…

- No. Ti ho già detto che non lo farò mai… cos'hai sul braccio?

- Io… io non lo volevo. Non lo voglio…

Harry lo strinse più forte a sé, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava lentamente i capelli.

- Andiamo in infermeria… ti va?

- No… non voglio che mi vedano così.

- Va bene.

Harry si allontanò un po', e lo guardò negli occhi. In quegli occhi grigi che tanto amava e che ora esprimevano paura, sofferenza… tristezza…

Il moro socchiuse gli occhi e dopo aver preso la bacchetta mormorò

- Accio benda!

Il biondo sembrava non capire, ma quando arrivarono le bende Harry gli prese delicatamente il braccio. Dopo averlo sciacquato con un po' di acqua di rubinetto, lo avvolse nelle bende nel modo più delicato possibile.

- Ahi!

Gemette Draco.

- Scusami… ti faccio male?

- Un po'.

Harry chiuse la benda, poi abbassò lo sguardo, e senza lasciare il suo braccio mormorò

- Credi che potremmo… tornare assieme?

- Riuscirai a sopportarlo?

Domandò di rimando il biondo, riferendosi al braccio tatuato.

- Per te sopporterei qualunque cosa. E con te non sarà un sofferenza. So che n è stata una tua scelta, e che tu non sarai mai… così.

- Ne sei convinto?

- Assolutamente.

- Forse potremo fare un altro tentativo…

Disse sommessamente arrossendo in modo vistoso.

Harry sfoderò un sorriso a 42 denti, per poi avventarsi su di lui e baciarlo con foga, pienamente ricambiato.

- Mi spiace Harry…

- Per cosa?

- Per tutto…

- Oh, avanti… tutti passiamo i nostri momenti difficili. A che servirebbero i fidanzati sennò?

- Io un'idea ce l'avrei… Vieni da me stasera che te lo mostro?

- Vedo che ci siamo pienamente ripresi eh? Sbaglio o fino due minuti fa eri sull'orlo del suicidio?

"Sei tu che mi fai quest'effetto", pensò. Ma non lo disse.

- Ora però in infermeria!

Disse perentorio Harry

- NO! TI HO DETTO GIÀ CHE NON VOGLIO!

- Ma voglio io. Questa ferita potrebbe infettarsi se non la medichi subito.

Disse prendendolo in braccio.

- Ma… Cosa fai?

- Ti porto in infermeria, amore…

Rispose il grifone ghignando

E così effettivamente fece.

Sconvolgendo Ron, che finalmente capì CHI era effettivamente la sua ragazza.

E sconvolgendo i suoi compagni di casa, che fecero il grande sbaglio di chiedere ad Harry perché portava Malfoy in braccio, senza sapere che Harry avrebbe risposto baciandolo appassionatamente davanti a tutti.

Gli unici a sentirsi sollevati nel vederli assieme furono Hermione e Blaise, felici che i due avessero finalmente risolto i loro problemi.

- Sono contento per loro…

Ammise Blaise.

- Già, anch'io. Sono una bella coppia, non è vero?

Rispose Hermione.

- Già. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto… Un grifondoro ed un serpeverde.

- È così strano che un grifondoro ed un serpeverde si innamorino, secondo te?

Chiese sorridendo sorniona la moretta.

Blaise le sorrise a sua volta

- Sai… forse no.

_

* * *

_

**_Note dell'autrice_**

La formula magica all'inizio è inventata da me, e quasi di sicuro sbagliata: non capisco un'acca di latino...**_  
_**


End file.
